Moon Knight
Powers and Abilities Powers As a testament to the human brain, Moon Knight's state of mind has always caused his "Powers and Abilities from Khonshu" to come into question, as he himself, at times, is not a reliable source. It's been stated that he may suffer from a madness so powerful it can only be described as magic. Abilities Over the course of his life as a boxer, U.S. Marine, mercenary, and costumed superhero, Marc Spector has become an expert at hand-to-hand combat techniques and various martial arts. He is an Olympic-level athlete and a skilled acrobat and gymnast, and excels as a combat strategist.89 Expert Pilot: He is an excellent pilot and aviator due to his years as a U.S. Marine and a mercenary.9088 He is fluent in at least one language different than English that is spoken in Sudan.91 Expert Detective: Spector is a good detective/private investigator with broad skills, knowledge and understanding of the criminal underworld. He also knows many of the streets of New York very well due to being a cab driver in the alias of Jake Lockley.90 Interrogation Expert: He is an expert at interrogation often employing military secret police methods of torture.90 Master Marksman: He is capable of hurling all types of projectiles with great aim and pin point accuracy as well as an excellent sharpshooter/marksman. He is able to slice a bullet in half with a crescent disc.65 Weapons Master: Spector is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from many types swords, combat knives, batons, chains, brass knuckles, thrown projectiles such as shuriken, longbows, bolos, boomerangs to use of all types of firearms such as pistols, sniper rifles, automatic assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, grenade launchers, anti-tank bazooka, and even electronic remote firing stations such as 20/30mm anti-aircraft full auto chain guns, Gatling cannons, mechanized mortars, missile launchers etc.90 Master Martial Artist: Spector is a former heavyweight boxing champion who underwent intense training as a commando, intelligence operative and mercenary. He is skilled in armed and unarmed combat with training in Boxing, Judo, Krav Maga, Silat, Dambe, Savate, Escrima, Karate, Muay Thai and Kung Fu; his knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. On more than one occasion without powers he has fought the Punisher to a stand still.90 Pain Resistance: Insanity, torture, spiritually gifted, or simply numb from all the years of damage to his body, Moon Knight has an incredibly strong threshold for pain.42 Telepathic Resistance: Spector's multiple personalities give him some protection against certain psychic powers such as possession or mental control.9293 Weaknesses Brain damage: While it was initially believed Marc suffered from dissociative identity disorder, it was determined that the different personas he has developed throughout his life are a consequence of having become Khonshu's avatar. Khonshu is said to have four aspects; Pathfinder, Embracer, Defender, and the Watcher of overnight travelers. Spector cycles through these aspects, and his brain applies identities to them in order to explain them. In essence, Marc's mind has been "colonized" by Khonshu, and the different personalities Marc displays are a way to cope with the damage.6 Equipment Moon Knight's Suit: Spector's original costume included Kevlar armor. It had a built-in two-way radio system so that Spector could summon du Champ, who typically provided backup in a helicopter. Spector later upgraded the Kevlar to Adamantium, and du Champ added dart launchers to the gauntlets.94 More recently, he added a flashlight so he could explore dark places, like the subway.79 * Glider Cloak: Although Spector cannot fly, he can spread his cloak and slow his descent from great heights. To a slight extent he can steer his fall. Because it must be flexible, the cloak is not armored. Du Champ created the cloak.90 * Carbonadium Armored Vestment: Before he moved to the West Coast to operate there, he was wearing a costume that was made of carbonadium which he claimed was almost as tough as adamantium but more flexible. The suit had several features identified: Crescent Dart Launchers in his wrist, Crescent Cable line used for swinging or for grappling, jump jets, laser cutting torch, and a few other features.90 Weapons Although he has mastered almost every weapon ever invented, Moon Knight displays an obvious fondness for certain moon-themed objects referred to as his toys. These include throwing darts, nunchaku, and a truncheon.89 Crescent Darts: Most likely his favorite weapon, these symmetrical throwing blades function as "calling cards" as well as weapons. Spector keeps a dozen of them in protective holsters spaced around his belt.[citation needed] Truncheon: This ingenious device functions as a simple club, nunchaku, and a grappling hook. By itself, it can be wielded as a blunt instrument or thrown. It separates into two shorter clubs (linked by a chain) to entangle a weapon or limb, or to lengthen the club's arc of travel and thus its force. The hook springs forth from one end and, with a cable attached, allows Moon Knight to climb to, descend from, or swing around a fixed point. It weighs 12 pounds (5.5 kg) and is 12 inches (30 cm) long. When not in use, it fits into a holster on his left calf. Later improvements include upgrading the stainless steel to adamantium, incorporating the cable with the hook, and adding the option to extend to 8 feet (242 cm) long.[citation needed] Crescent Launcher Pistols He also used 2 pistols which fired crescent darts with cables that allowed him to grapple, trip or pin his enemies to surfaces. These had enough force to push a man back into a wall and pin him there.[citation needed] Energy Shield: Buck Lime built him an energy shield similar to Captain America's Vibranium shield.[citation needed] Web-Shooters/Wolverine's Claws: Buck Lime created a pair of bracers which can be used as Web-Shooters (like Spider-Man's) or metal claws (like Wolverine's).[citation needed] Silver Cestus: On his first mission as Moon Knight (bringing in the Werewolf By Night for the Committee), Spector wore two silver cesti on his arms.[citation needed] During his time as the Fist of Khonshu, Spector used another set of weapons, keeping them in a leather pouch or on his person.88 Ankh: This Egyptian symbol made of gold lit up in the face of imminent danger. Like the truncheon above, it could serve as a thrown or hand-held club. It weighed 12 pounds (5.5 kg) and was 12 inches (30 cm) long.31 Other Weapons: Moon Knight also used other weapons such as scarab darts, an ivory boomerang, grappling hook and lariat, bola, san-setsu-kon (three-piece staff), and a truncheon with built-in taser.31